Squad 26
Squad 26 is a parasite unit assigned to Plantation 26: Chrysanthemum. History Two years prior to the start of the series, Squad 26 was part of a joint operation with Zero Two. However, due to her recklessness, the operation resulted in the death of 26 parasite participants, including 090’s partner. In Episode 05, due to Plantation 13 losing a significant amount of magma energy reserves from a klaxosaur attack, kissing was set to commence between the two plantations for restocking. Because the amount of magma energy would attract a large horde of Klaxosaurs, a joint operation will be needed to defend the plantations. The two squads took part in a friendship ceremony, and Hiro noted Squad 26 seemed more clam and composed to him and the rest of Squad 13. The two squads then met in the docking lounge. 090 was curious if the unique FRANXX of Squad 13, ad all FRANXX units are typically identical but then re remembered Squad 13 was an experimental team hastily arranged by Dr. FRANXX. 090 said that Squad 13 didn’t have enough experience and offered to give them whatever advice, as he stated Squad 26 was nite seasonal and experienced than them. Zorome asked 090 if he knew anyone from his unit who became an adult. 090 was co fused and 245 whispered to 090 that Zorome didn’t know, and 090 replied he didn’t. 090 then brought up how Squad 13 referred to each other by nicknames rather than code numbers due to Hiro, whom he said was famous among the children. During a briefing, Hachi assigned Squad 26 to be on the front lines while Squad 13 will be the last line of defense, much to Squad 13’s dismay. He then mentioned Strelizia will protect the stockpiles, and Squad 26 was shell-shocked to heat that Strelizia will take part. When Zero Two walked in with Hiro, 090 refused to take part in the mission with Zero Two due to the incident two years ago. She brushed him off and he attempted to co front her until Hiro promised to keep an eye on her. The next night, the two squads prepare for the klaxosaurs’ arrival. 090 was made the commanding leader of the operation and he ordered Squad 26 to begin fighting. Initially, they did really well, and Squad 13 was impressed with their teamwork. However, the numbers of Klaxosaurs turned out to be bigger than expected and some drew closer to the plantations, causing Squad 13 to join the fight. They initially struggled to keep up but quickly began neutralizing the klaxosaurs, impressing 090. Strelizia then joined the fight to defend everyone and 090 ordered Strelizia to return to its original position but Hiro said he was only going to lend a hand. The operation almost ended in failure when Hiro almost succumbed to the effects of piloting Strelizia a third time. 090’s FRANXX ran out of fuel after failing to neutralize a Gutenberg klaxosaur and was almost killed until being saved by Argentea. When Hiro miraculously survived and Strelizia eliminates the Klaxosaur, the two squads rejoiced at surviving and shook hands. Several months later, in Episode 15, all the plantations were ordered to take part in the siege of Gran Crevasse. Squad 26 was part of the Sixth United FRANXX Company with Squad 13 and the 9’s. Squad 26 struggled to handle the large number of Klaxosaurs, requiring the 9’s to intervene and rescue one of them. Nine Alpha praised 090 for doing a good job in human standards but told him to step back and let the 9’s take over. A Super Lehmann Klaxosaur appeared from underground and turned Plantation 26 over on it’s side, causing it to explode. 090 was horrified to witness his plantation get destroyed. The Vice Chairman called 090 and gave him the order to carry out Protocol 32. 090 was hesitant but then said it was an honor. As the klaxosaur approached Plantation 13, Squad 26 lined up equipped with detonators and 090 said he would leave the rest to Squad 13 before the detonators exploded, killing all members of Squad 26. Members 090 - The leader of the squad. 245 and eight other unnamed members. Category:DARLING in the FRANXX Category:Characters